fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Bow
The Brave Bow (勇者の弓 Yūsha no Yumi in the Japanese version) is a Bow that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. A weapon of the "Brave" series, this bow permits its wielder to double the number of attacks that they are normally able to perform. This can prove to be exceedingly advantageous to the player, as the unit in question can perform up to a maximum of four strikes, should their Speed points supersede that of the enemy target. The only offside to the Brave Bow is that of its low Durability, a fact that will cause it to break and be rendered obsolete rather easily. The Brave Bow is also known as the Repeater Bow (リピータボウ Ripīta bou, fan translated as Brave Crossbow) in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. In Fates, the Brave Bow is known as the Crescent Bow (強者の弓 Kyōsha no Yumi, lit. Soldier Bow). The weapon's only appearance in which it does not display it's distinctive ability is in the spin-off Fire Emblem Warriors, due to the lack of turn-based mechanics in that title. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Brave Bow= Bow |4 |2 |200 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} |-|Brave Bow+= Bow |7 |2 |300 | |Spd-5. Attack twice when initiating combat. }} Fire Emblem Warriors Bow |A |160~240 |5000 |0~6 |Wingslayer |Effective against Flying Units }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'First Generation:' Ch. 4 - Have Edain speak to either Jamke or Midayle*. |- |Dropped |'Second Generation:' Ch. 8 - Muhammad** |} '*'Edain must be lovers with either character for the conversation involved to be made available. '**'Only if the bow is not acquired in the First Generation. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Event |Ch. 13 - Have Selfina speak to Glade. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Shops |M15 • M29 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 19) |- |Secret Shop |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Shinon (Ch.18) |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 - Hidden in a specific spot on the map. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Armoury |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Armories |Origin Peak • Mountain Village |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Plegia Castle • Table Approach • The Dragon's Table • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Kidnapper's Keep • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Ike • Hardin • Julius • Zephiel • Camus • Ishtar |} Fire Emblem: Fates |Armories |Level 3 Nohrian Armory (Only 1) |- |Treasure |Invisible Kingdom Chapter 26 |- |Chests |DLC Museum Melee (random) |} Gallery File:Brave_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Bow from ''Path of Radiance. FE13 Brave Bow Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Brave Bow from Awakening. File:Hero Bow (TCG).jpg|The Hero Bow, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Repeater Bow (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Repeater Bow from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Brave Bow.jpg|Rolf wielding the Brave Bow in Path of Radiance. File:Brave Bow (FE10).png|Astrid wielding the Brave Bow in Radiant Dawn. File:Brave Bow (FE13).png|Noire wielding the Brave Bow in Awakening. File:Brave Bow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Brave Bow attached to Noire's back in Awakening. File:FE14 Crescent Bow (Bow).jpg|Selena wielding the Crescent Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Crescent Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Crescent Bow attached to Selena's back in Fates. File:FEH Brave Bow.png|In-game model of the Brave Bow from Heroes.